Secreto de princesas
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Amigo lector, ¿quieres saber por qué la famosa princesa Peach es secuestrada tantas veces por Bowser? Bien, esta carta te dirá la verdad y cambiará tu percepción de las cosas. Pero por favor, que cierto fontanero no se entere de lo aquí escrito, pues contiene dos grandes secretos: el verdadero amor de la princesa Peach y la existencia de la princesa koopa: Bowsette.


Secreto de princesas

Hola curioso lector. Si has encontrado este texto, que no es un relato ni un chisme, sino un auténtico testimonio revelador, debo advertirte dos cosas. Primero, no espero que me creas, pero cada palabra aquí escrita es verdad; segundo, para evitar una tragedia mayor o resultados completamente inesperados, te pido de favor tu completo silencio, se nuestro cómplice hasta que llegue el momento oportuno para revelar la verdad, porque en algún momento se sabrá, o tengo esperanza de ello. En especial hay un hombre que no debe saber nada del contenido de este escrito, ya te figurarás de quien hablo.

No importa de que país seas o a que raza pertenezcas, da igual si vives en el Reino Champiñón, Sarasaland o New Donk City; no importara si eres humano, koopa, goomba, toad o boo, todos en este mundo conocemos las intrépidas aventuras vividas por cierto fontanero de bigote y gorra roja. Es el gran héroe, salvador de todos los reinos habidos y por haber, el primero en aceptar el rescate de toda damisela en peligro. Aunque, vamos, de todas las mujeres del planeta, hay una en específico que siempre es secuestrada y la mayoría de las veces el culpable es el mismo sujeto que no se cansa de repetir la fechoría. ¿No te has preguntado por qué? Y si lo has hecho, seguramente encontraste muchas respuestas de lo más lógicas y convincentes. Ahora presta atención: todo lo que conoces acerca de la princesa Peach y Bowser, el rey de los Koopa, es una gran mentira cuyo inicio se debe a un amor prohibido. Y no, no se trata de eso en lo que estás pensando justo ahora.

Para explicarlo debemos remontarnos al primer secuestro que el rey Bowser efectuó. A decir verdad, ignoro por completo el motivo para la invasión al Reino Champiñón. Supongo que son esas cosas propias de gobernantes y conquistadores, porque, eso sí, aquellas tierras representan una gran fuente de recursos naturales. La historia que conoces solo relata los enfrentamientos del valeroso Mario contra las tropas del tirano Bowser, lo que se repite una y otra vez. Pero lo que no sabes es quien cuidaba de la princesa Peach durante su cautiverio. ¿Acaso pensabas que la mantenían encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas? Los métodos del rey podrían ser viles, cuestionables, hasta perversos, pero no inhumanos. A decir verdad, estuvo cautiva en una habitación muy acogedora, llena de lujos similares a los que estaba acostumbrada. ¿Cómo lo sé? Ella misma me lo dijo. ¿Y quién crees que se encargó de su cuidado? Estas muy equivocado si piensas que fueron los koopas, los goombas o cualquier otro súbdito. El cuidado de la princesa Peach fue encomendado nada más y nada menos que a la princesa de los koopas, administradora de las arcas del reino, gran negociadora y hermana menor del rey Bowser: la princesa Bowsette.

¿Sorprendido? La existencia de la princesa es el más grande secreto en el Reino Koopa. Son pocos quienes la conocen y muchas las comodidades con las que vive. A diferencia de otros monarcas, la princesa Bowsette pocas veces está en el castillo y su residencia está en unas montañas, pero ni creas que te diré en cuales. Todo esto es información clasificada, un secreto que se ha mantenido durante años aunque la misma princesa no se oculta todo el tiempo, más bien es su verdadera identidad la que pocos conocen. Muchos en la capital reconocen a esa "humana" de gran estatura, cabellera rubia normalmente recogida en una coleta y unos afilados ojos rojos, con un par de cuernos en su cabeza, pero nadie se atrevería a relacionarla con la familia del rey. Para empezar, su apariencia es la que hace imposible el parentesco, Bowser es un koopa de gran tamaño y su hermana Bowsette es una humana alta, pero tiene una cola idéntica a la del rey y un caparazón en su espalda cuya utilidad debe ser poca. Por supuesto, cuando aparece en público utiliza ropas que ocultan esos rasgos aunque vayan contra su estilo desinhibido. Sobra decir que el rey Bowser no aprueba ese tipo de vestidos escotados tan usados por su hermana (y dicho sea de paso, su busto es de buen tamaño), pero ella simplemente le ignora.

Pero vuelvo al relato, porque el espacio que tengo para escribir no es mucho. El primer encuentro entre ambas princesas fue de lo más sorpresivo para Bowsette. Debido a las pocas veces que estaba en el palacio del gran Bowser, ella no sabía de la fechoría recién cometida. Como suele hacerlo en cada visita, entró por la puerta trasera, se dirigió directo al trono de su hermano y ahí se enteró del secuestro. ¡Grande fue el regaño que recibió el rey Bowser de parte de su hermana menor! Pero no por el delito cometido, sino por no avisarle de algo tan importante cuando ella tenía planeado un viaje al Reino Champiñón para ir de compras. A pesar de eso, decidió apoyar a su hermano y pidió ver la princesa Peach. Otro regaño colosal vino para el monarca cuando Bowsette miró la condiciones en las que estaba la princesa.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Una celda apestosa custodiada por goombas? —reclamó de inmediato—. ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama! Quiero que la saques de aquí en el acto. Si la tendrás secuestrada, al menos procura que su estancia sea acogedora —hizo una pausa mirando detenidamente a la princesa cautiva. Meditó unos segundos y volvió a hablar—. Es linda. Lo he decidido, yo me haré cargo de cuidarla.

Si hay algo que atemorice al rey Bowser, es su hermana, cuya furia no está dispuesta a combatir. Sacó a Peach de la celda y la trasladó de inmediato a la alcoba que debía ocupar la princesa Bowsette. Ella lo niega, pero es evidente que ese primer encuentro bastó para sentirse flechada por la regenta del Reino Champiñón. Así dio comienzo una de las relaciones más curiosas que he visto y no lo digo por el hecho de darse entre mujeres, eso es lo de menos.

Pasaron los días. Las tropas del rey koopa luchaban contra un hombre llamado Mario, dispuesto a rescatar a la princesa Peach; el mismo Bowser se alistaba para el momento de enfrentarlo y la princesa Bowsette… trataba de ser la mejor anfitriona con la forzada visita. Con sus propias manos preparaba las comidas de la rehén, le ofrecía ropa limpia cada día así como varios objetos para su entretenimiento y, sobre todo, le hablaba con la esperanza de hacerse amigas. Quizá fueron los buenos tratos o solo la insistencia, pero pocos días antes de su rescate, ambas eran capaces de mantener una conversación con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Tomaban té y comían galletas durante las tardes, en las noches contemplaban la luna mientras las últimas tropas de Bowser salían al encuentro del heroico fontanero, y ya en los últimos días, Peach aceptó compartir la cama con la otra princesa a la hora de dormir. Pero el tiempo de separarse llegó cuando el plomero entró a los dominios de Bowser. La princesa koopa, obligada a mantener su existencia en secreto, dirigió a Peach hacia otra habitación donde improvisarían su cautiverio mientras se llevaba a cabo la batalla final. Quizá fue en señal de agradecimiento, pero al ser rescatada, la dirigente del Reino Champiñón nunca mencionó la existencia de la princesa koopa y justificó su perfecta apariencia con los delicados cuidados que le ofrecieron todos los súbditos del palacio. La princesa Bowsette se quedó con su hermano varios días para atenderlo por sus heridas, aunque no era tan atenta con él como lo fue con la princesa rubia. Se le notaba aburrida, fastidiada y hasta triste; era imposible negar su encariñamiento. Pasada una semana, recibió una carta traída desde el Reino Champiñón. El sobre era sencillo y no tenía información sobre el remitente, pero despedía un aroma frutal, parecido a los duraznos. Leer aquel mensaje le produjo un cambio de humor inmediato, mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción y se dedicó a hacer aquello que más disfrutaba: fastidiar a su hermano mayor. ¿Y que decía aquella carta? Era un agradecimiento de parte de la princesa Peach por todas las atenciones recibidas durante su estancia en el palacio de Bowser, además le invitaba a visitar el Reino Champiñón cuando la población se recuperara de la invasión sufrida.

Quizá esto te aclare un poco el panorama. También la princesa Peach tiene sus secretos y las visitas de Bowsette son uno de ellos. Desconozco por completo sobre aquellos encuentros en los dominios de los champiñones, solo sé que ocurren frecuentemente y esos días nadie puede interrumpir a sus majestades. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es lo que ocurre en el territorio koopa. Como ya dije, entre los pocos que conocemos el paradero de la casa de Bowsette, se cuenta a Peach, cuyas visitas son numerosas y se realizan a escondidas del héroe Mario. ¿Creías que la pasaba encerrada en su palacio? Además, cuando la princesa Peach sale de gira diplomática, siempre pasa unos días en la casa de Bowsette cuando inicia y cuando termina. Así, lo que comenzó como una curiosa amistad fue creciendo poco a poco hasta volverse un romance entre ambas princesas. Yo vi personalmente como sus sentimientos afloraban con cada visita. Ambas pasaban horas enteras poniéndose al tanto de sus diferentes vivencias durante los días que no se veían y basta con prestar atención a las miradas que se dirigían una a la otra durante esos encuentros, parecían perderse en sus palabras y no disimilaban sus sonrisas embobadas mientras se ponían al tanto de las novedades. La princesa Bowsette hablaba de sus excursiones por los territorios cercanos, los aparatos creados por los súbditos de sus hermanos y los viajes a países lejanos que podía costearse gracias a sus habilidades para hacer dinero. Por su parte, la princesa Peach siempre relataba sobre sus aventuras con el fontanero de bigote, sus viajes diplomáticos a reinos exóticos y esas excéntricas competencias que de pronto le daba por organizar, ya fueran carreras de autos, torneos de tenis o de golf. Esto dividía el corazón de la princesa koopa; ante los aprietos en los cuales se metía su querida amiga, hubiese dado todo por salir del anonimato y rescatarla (aunque estoy seguro que en más de una ocasión actuó desde las sombras para auxiliarla), y claro, aunque no pudiera participar en las competencias, asistía a la mayoría para apoyarla desde las tribunas. Lento pero seguro, un sentimiento poderoso creció entre ambas. Las charlas a la hora del té se extendieron a paseos por los jardines, las montañas y algunas villas aledañas, siempre manteniendo el anonimato. Los pocos que podíamos mirarlas coincidimos en que era cuestión de tiempo para que se declararan sus verdaderos sentimientos. La atracción entre ambas era evidente: siempre tomadas de la mano, regalos constantes de una a otra, compartir cama, darse de comer en la boca, en fin. Incluso apostamos sobre quien sería la primera en declararse (y te diré una cosa, aposté en favor de la princesa Bowsette. Perdí). Finalmente, aquella tarde que las encontramos besándose en el jardín, más que asombro nos causó una satisfacción que motivó un improvisado festejo.

Tal vez fueron las copas o la emoción del momento, pero a la mitad de la fiesta ambas princesas admitieron ante nosotros que desde hacía varios meses comenzaron con una relación de noviazgo. Aquello solo aumentó nuestra emoción y las felicitaciones de nuestra parte. Hacia el final de la noche pude hablar un momento con sus majestades y preguntarles sobre aquello que le gustaba a una de la otra. Sin embargo, el estado de la princesa Bowsette no era el más adecuado y de las pocas palabras que pude entenderle comprendí que apreciaba el carácter dulce de Peach, su gentileza natural, sus habilidades en la cocina y la belleza de su rostro. En cambio, con la princesa del Reino Champiñón hablé unos minutos más y fue muy concreta en sus palabras.

—Bowsette es una chica ruda pero no por ello deja de ser linda. Es hermosa y fuerte. No sé, me siento segura a su lado aunque esté en territorios peligrosos. No vas a creerlo, pero esa forma de ser tan ruda me encanta, tan decidida y sin temor a hacerle frente a lo que venga, pero a la vez tan temerosa y descuidada en las cosas hogareñas. Pienso que eso es lindo —eso me dijo sin apartar la mirada de una Bowsette adormilada.

Verlas juntas producía en todos una sensación de ternura. Por una parte estaba el comportamiento refinado de la princesa Peach, siempre tan delicada en sus maneras y atenta a cada movimiento, con unos modales ejemplares y una sonrisa cálida en su siempre amable rostro. La princesa Bowsette era lo contrario, sus dientes afilados inspiraban temor y le daban una permanente expresión soberbia, sus modales eran un poco toscos y su carácter explotaba fácilmente con todos, menos con su adorada princesa. Quizá fuera el contraste o esa diferencia de estaturas, pero cada vez que Peach reprendía a Bowsette por sus modales, provocaba una pisca de gracia entre los súbditos y un aumento de respeto por la princesa de vestido rosa. Era la única persona en el mundo que podía reclamarle algo sin morir quemada. Incluso el rey Bowser miraba con asombro aquello, no podía dar crédito al extraño suceso, su salvaje y fuerte hermana se sometía a los sutiles regaños de la princesa rosada, algo que él nunca logró como hermano mayor. ¿Había mencionado que él también sabe de esto? Y no puedo asegurar que les diera el visto bueno por miedo a la ira de la princesa koopa o su gran comprensión, pero eso no cambia el hecho de mantener la relación en secreto y apoyarlas en su decisión.

Te debes estar preguntando ¿y esto como se relaciona con tantos secuestros? Bueno, así es como el poderoso monarca de los koopa las apoya. Sucedió en uno de aquellos viajes de la princesa Peach. Algún súbdito suyo, sin saber nada de sus visitas clandestinas, notó su ausencia y generó un estado de pánico en el Reino Champiñón. Cuando se enteraron, ninguna de las princesas supo cómo afrontar semejante situación. Estaban al borde de una crisis nerviosa, todos los secretos se revelarían de manera aparatosa hasta que Bowser les pidió silencio. Escribió una carta y la mando al palacio champiñón con el mensajero más veloz a su disposición. Incapaz de ver lastimada a su hermana, el rey koopa se declaró culpable de secuestrar una vez más a la princesa Peach. De esta manera, además de conseguirles uno días más juntas, solucionó la repentina desaparición de la soberana de los champiñones y le dio al heroico plomero una proeza más. Lamento decírtelo, pero algunas de las hazañas de Mario surgieron por un descuido y una mentira que lo intentaba ocultar. Esto no quiere decir que el rey Bowser siempre comenta esos secuestros por culpa de su hermana, en algunos casos es poseído por una inmensa hambre de poder y busca la manera de verse beneficiado. ¿Lo peor? Después de recibir una paliza por parte de Mario debe soportar otra cortesía de su hermana.

Te lo advertí, mis palabras cambiarían tu percepción de las cosas y creo que mejor debes guardar silencio. Confío en que algún día todos estos secretos sean revelados, la verdad saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano. En parte, por eso escribo este testimonio, para dar fe de un romance entre las princesa de reinos enemigos, que funcione como prueba de la existencia del amor entre ambas; y también lo hago porque debo decirle a alguien de todo lo que he visto y expresarlo en papel es de mucha ayuda para soportar la presión. Vaya, al momento de escribir estas palabras, ambas princesas se encuentran encerradas en la habitación de Bowsette y, por lo que escuché hace unos minutos, ambas deben estar desnudas bajo las finas sabanas que puse en la cama esta mañana. Si me disculpas, debo ir a preparar el baño para ambas damas. Y si todo esto no te basta, permíteme preguntarte ¿qué más quieres? Soy un testigo que presenció todo desde el principio. Ya es cosa tuya si decides si creerme o no, a fin de cuentas, yo solo soy koopa más del montón que sirve fielmente a sus dos princesas.

* * *

 _Cielos, no puedo creer que escribí esto. Realmente no estaba en mis planes hacer un fanfic referente a este asunto de Bowette pero al final, con tantos fanarts yuri, terminé por caer en la tendencia del mes. Y ya sé que tengo otros pendientes... rayos.  
Para este fic opté por la versión más común de Bowsette, que es básicamente una Peach badass y más alta, solo que con los ojos rojos, solo para que se distinguieran en algo. En fin, no quería extenderme mucho y por eso opté por esta forma de relato, una carta de alguien que miró de cerca los hechos. Y bueno, esta es mi aportación a la tendencia de Bowsette. Solo les digo a aquellos que piden una canonización de Bowsette que, quiza en un buen tiempo, Nintendo les haga caso pero no será como lo esperan. Vease el caso de Linkle.  
En fin, eso es todo._

 _Nos leemos luego!  
_


End file.
